


I'm Glad I Met You

by nettoii



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sappy Shit, this is super short because it's attached to a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettoii/pseuds/nettoii
Summary: Clint wonders whether or not he'll ever settle down, Bucky is there to comfort him.this is mostly a work-off of a comic I uploaded on twitter !
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	I'm Glad I Met You

Third Person’s POV

“Do you believe in love?”

Bucky’s lips twitched upwards as his hands curled up beneath him, “I never took you for the sappy type Barton.”

The blonde shook his head as he brought his knees to his chest. You didn’t need a spy’s intuition to tell that they were distraught, he doubted he’s seen Clint this upset … well, since ever. They always had a goofy smile on their face, cracking jokes that nobody seemed to find amusing but himself. 

He wouldn’t ever admit it, but occasionally he found himself stifling down a chuckle whenever the younger man made a stupid joke. 

“I’m being serious Barnes.” Clint mumbled, his eyes moving to stare at the ground in front of him. 

He hummed and leaned back a little, placing his arms behind him to prop himself up. He turned his head slightly to study them a little. Their hands gripped around their legs so tightly that their knuckles turned white. He asked himself what could possibly be going through their head. 

“Where did this come from anyway?”

“I guess a better way to word it is … do you ever believe people like us will find love?”

He licked his lips and thought about it a little, if he had to be honest with himself he’s barely thought about the concept of falling in love himself. Sure he’s had the occasional fling given his occupation but nothing serious. The closest he’s had was his relationship with Natasha, but did that really count?

“It’s too dangerous to have attachments.” He shut his eyes briefly and rolled his head back, “you know that, and I know that.”

“You’re not answering my question.” Clint scoffed and rubbed his face, “god, this is stupid … just forget I brought it up.”

He took a deep breath and decided to oblige even if he really didn’t know what he was meant to say; “I suppose if I found the right person … who knows?”

Clint rolled his head and forced a smile on his face, “every time I think I’ve finally settled down a little, I go and fuck it all up.”

He met their gaze briefly and his lips twitched upwards, “women can be complicated.”

The blonde managed a laugh, “yeah, Natasha certainly makes you think that way.”

Bucky’s smile lingered as he breathed in, “look you don’t have anything to worry about okay? If that’s something you really want out of life Clint, you can easily pull out.”

“I’ve thought about that, but it doesn’t sit right with me.” Clint muttered and stared out onto the New York skyline as they continued to sit on the rooftop of HQ. “Maybe I’m just falling for the wrong people.”

“Is dating something you really want right now?”

“Not now but … I don’t know.” The blonde trailed off, “it would just be nice to have somebody.”

He blinked and turned his head to stare at the city as well. The idea of being with somebody was appealing but he wondered how that would go for him, his life’s too fucked up to get anybody else involved. He couldn’t risk anybody else getting hurt because of him. 

“You’re still young, don’t give up so easily.”

Clint hummed in agreement before smiling, “you too.”

A beat passed and the two continued to enjoy one another’s company. Clint was the last person he thought he’d ever get along with, but frankly he was glad that the two started talking. The younger man was approachable and earnt his trust overtime, but he sure as hell wouldn’t tell them that.

“Anyway.” The blonde sighed as he finally stood back up on his feet, “that’s enough sappy talk for one day.”

He glanced upwards and watched as they headed back towards the door, “where are you going?”

“Probably going to go buy some coffee … I don’t suppose you want to join me?” 

He pushed himself up on his feet as well, following closely beside them. “I don’t see why not.”

Clint’s eyes widened, “you never want to go out with me.”

“I’d feel shitty if I left you after you unloaded all of that on me.” He shrugged as he adjusted his jacket, “I can totally leave if you want.”

They chuckled and shoved their hands into their pockets, “I know this great place down the street.”

And just like that, the Clint he was talking to not two minutes ago seemed to turn back to his usual self. All this time he thought that perhaps he could trust the blonde, but trust worked both ways and he was relieved that they felt comfortable enough to open up to him.

God, how lucky that they got to know one another better.


End file.
